I'm Safe Here
by The Unknown Name
Summary: Kelsi has a clingy boyfriend, Clark. He stops her from seeing her friends, he treats her like a trophey, not a person. Whose arms does she fall in to but Jason's? The one guy that Clark detests the most... JELSI! This is the story of how jelsi got togethe
1. A New Friend

**Disclaimer: Don't own HSM**

**Chapter 1**

**Set in HSM1 and this chapter is after school**

I sat at the piano, playing some music, my fingers autmatically pressing the right keys, I jumped as the door opened and saw Jason Cross sighing as he leant on the door with his eyes closed, he opened them and saw me. He jumped and gave me a loopsided smile.

"Sorry" He apologized "I didn't know anyone was in here!" He stood behind me "I think you're really good at the piano"

"Thanks, and I think your really good at basketball" I told him, stumbling on my words, I'd only just realised how cute he was. No! I can't think like that, I have a boyfriend.

He smiled at me and then sighed "I can't wait to graduate" He covered his hand with his face a second and then looked at me "Do you always come in here, Kelsi?"

I looked at him in suprised, I didn't know he knew my name! I nodded shyly when suddenly the door burst open. Clark was smiling at me, he glanced at Jason and frowned, I suppose that was because Jason had crouched down a little to look at my music sheet and he was inches away from me. Clark had been my boyfriend for four months, he was an actor but a terrible singer, so he was usually a supporting role in the school musicals. Jason smiled at him but his smile quickly fell when Clark just glared at him.

"H-hey" I stuttered nervously, I don't know why though, I wasn't doing anything wrong except for playing music "What are you doing here C-Clark?" I saw him look at me angrily and then looked at Jason pointedly.

"Just came to see my girlfriend, I was just going to run my lines for the musical with Ryan and Sharpay, Miss Darbus let us borrow her room for a couple of hours and I just popped in to see what you were doing" He looked at Jason again who looked confused

"Cool, I was just playing the p-piano" I told him, I still felt nervous and guilty, was this because I'd been thinking that Jason was cute? Jason stood up and nodded at Clark who just looked at him angrily.

"I was hiding from Isobel, she was annoying me so I hid in here and Kelsi was playing the piano, problem?" Jason had obviously seemed to realise what was happening, I shot him a grateful glance.

"No, I didn't say there was" Clark snapped and then he looked curious "Why are you hiding from Isobel, she's a cheerleader and I thought you'd be seizing the oppertuinity to make-out with her"

I widened my eyes but Jason kept his cool "Not all basketball players are like that, Troy isn't, Chad isn't, Zeke isn't and a couple of others aren't, and I'm not" He then swivelled his eyes to me "See you later Kelsi" He then walked out but as we was about to leave he turned around and gave me a wink, then he left. Clark looked at me, his arms folded and one foot tapping in time.

"What?" I asked

"Explanation?" 

"For what!" I exclaimed "He told you what happened" 

"I bet if I'd come two minutes later, you'd have been making out - or worse!" He accused looked at me as if I was nothing

"Clark!" I snapped "Just because he is a basketball player doesn't mean his a jerk or a player, and I wouldn't do that to you" I couldn't believe he had accused me of that!

"Well, I don't want you to see him again! I just want you to myself" Clark kissed me on the cheek "If your ever alone with him, I'll beat him up!" He punched his fist even though he was a weakling. He then left so I was on my own again.

I groaned and burried my head in my hands, soon Gabriella and Troy came in so they could rehearse and soon my troubles with my clingy boyfriend were forgotten.

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

"I think I got it now" Troy nodded happily "I'll just go and get a drink, want one?"

"Sure" I nodded and then when he left, Kelsi shuffled nervously in her seat and looked at me.

"Gabriella... What do you know about Jason Cross?" She asked me, looking anxious.

I looked at her suprised, did she have a crush on him? But didn't she have a boyfriend? "Well Troy told me about his friends and Jason's the one who is most commited to girlfriends, he would never cheat on his gilfriend and he wouldn't be the person that someones cheating with, he is loyal and he hasn't had many girlfriends, not a proper go-on-dates-meet-the-parents-together-forever kind of thing, more of the cheerleaders using him to look good, but his not a user or a player" I looked at her in the eyes "Why?"

She blushed "No reason, he came in here earlier and we were talking for a while" She blushed again "And then Clark came in and he got the wrong idea" She shrugged "Jason seems cool" 

I raised my eyebrow and smirked "Do you have a crush on him Kelsi?" She blushed furiously and shook her head, I didn't believe her one bit "Kelsi" She just shook her head again but now she was positively scarlet

"I d-don't, I just think he is sort of cute" She blushed again "It's not a crush or anything, I just wanted to see what he was like" She shrugged and then Troy came back in.

"Troy, you know your friend Jason?" I asked him as Kelsi gave me a warning look "Has he got a girlfriend or anything?" 

"Nope" Troy hoisted himself onto the piano "Isobel - that cheerleader? - she keeps following him around like a puppy or something, she's convinced his madly in love with her and she's madly in love with him, but he can't stand her but his took kind to tell her" He paused "Why?" He then glanced at Kelsi then back to me.

"I just know someone who likes him" I grinned "Should we continue?" Kelsi glared at me but I could see the corners of her mouth twitching, like she wanted to laugh.

**Clark's P.O.V**

I'm going to kill that Jason if he so much as looks at Kelsi, she's MY girlfriend and MINE. She doesn't belong to anyone but me. I could have punched him but I guess I'll forgive Kelsi, just this once.

I know he likes her, I heard him! I was heading out of school when I saw him and his friend Zeke, they were talking so I hid nearby and listend.

"Kelsi Nielson? Yeah I know her, that girl who plays the piano? What about her?" Zeke asked

"I was talking to her" Jason shuffled nervously "She's cute, I like her... a lot"

Zeke did a double-take "You mean... crush?" 

Jason sighed and shrugged "I don't know, I honestly don't know, she's in loads of my classes and I always thought she was cute, I've spoken to her a few times and today we talked for a bit and I really like her, I know you might say its too early to like her and I've only talken to her a few times but...I don't know, there was this spark and I just don't know" He sighed "Don't tell anyone! This school is so clique-y and everyone will hate me for liking someone whoes not a cheerleader" He sounded agitated "It's like its illegal to like someone who isn't into the same stuff as you, sometimes it drives me nuts" Then they both walked off.

How dare he like Kelsi? She's mine! I'm her boyfriend, not him! And a jock dating a drame geek? Ha! As if! That's like a jock dating someone on the scholastic decothalon team! I tell you, the day that that happens is the day that Jason and Kelsi get together! 

Wait... did he say that he doesn't want people to know about his crush on a drame freak...

Aha...

**Short chapter, I know, The P.O.V's will be longer next chapter, promise! Please review, thanks! **


	2. The Red Ring

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS! When I checked my emails, I was so chuffed! Thanks so much for the positive comments and you all rule :-D  
Disclaimer: Yeah like I really own HSM! I wish! I do NOT own HSM!**

**Chapter 2**

**Kelsi's P.O.V**

I always knew that Jason, Zeke, Chad and Troy wore rings. Jason's was red, Zeke's was black, Chad's was green and Troy's was blue but I asked about Jason's today when he came in to talk to me as I played the piano. Yeah, he had come to see me, so what? It was to chat and we'd been chatting for ages now, it was after school again and he had just finished basketball practice and had passed the room and said hello, it was a very long hello but whose going to care?

"This?" Jason held up his hand as it sparkled as the sun gently reflected it "I don't know, we've just always worn them on, I got mine when I was eight, even though it was too big, when I started High School, it fit so I've worn it ever since," He shrugged "Why?" 

"No reason" I continued playing a few notes "I was just wondering, I guess" I ran my finger down all the seperate keys and noticed Jason just carried on talking, when I do that when Clark's around he tells me to shut up because it gives him an headache.

Jason laughed and copied me, his hand accidently brushed over mine, we both withdrew our hands quickly "Sorry" He said hastily "I didn't mean to..." 

I just rolled my eyes and smiled, I leant over to grab a music sheet that was near him, when I was in front of him, I could hear my own heart beating. I then quickly snapped back into my usual position and swapped sheets. "So how's Isobel? Still driving you nuts?"

Jason chuckled and nodded "Yeah, how did you know?" His eyes searched my face and I could feel my cheeks blushing as it sounded as if I had been asking about him.

"No reason, I just overheard Troy telling Gabriella yesterday when they were rehearsing for the callbacks" I kept my eyes on the keys but I stole a glance at Jason he looked confused.

"Really? Cool," He then frowned "Why's Clark rehearsing his lines if the callbacks haven't even happened yet, why are Sharpay and Ryan learning their lines already?" He shuffled in his seat and turned to me, the red jewel in his ring shining at me.

"The three of them are bigheaded" I muttered, not meaning for Jason to hear, he did and laughed. His face stretched into his smile, his smile was a trademark around the school and it always made my heart melt. There was no way to hide it, I had a crush on Jason whilst I was dating someone else. Does this make me a horrible person? I would have dumped Clark ages ago but I'd feel awful and he always swears he loves me... even though sometimes he just acts as if I'm a trophey and not an actual living, breathing human-being.

"So what were Troy and Gabriella saying about me?" He asked curiously as I leveled my gaze with his

"Troy was moaning about the cheerleaders giving him a hard time about this callback and Gabriella was saying the cheerleaders must be annoying and Troy was like yeah they are, one of them is convinced that her and Jason are destined to be" I lied, Jason nodded.

"Cool, Troy's right" Jason told me "I don't like her, not in that way, she only likes me because she thinks that she has to date a jock but... I like someone whose not a cheerleader and she'd know about it if I wasn't too scared of what everyone would think of me! I don't seriously care what people think but then everyone would hate her and I would hate for that to happen" He sighed and looked away, his cheeks were a delicate pink.

"Oh" I felt my stomach clench and I felt sick, he liked someone else? Why was I stupid enough to think that there was any chance that he could like me? He is Jason Cross for goodness sake!

He shrugged and then smiled "So how are Clark and you doing?"

I sighed and looked down into my lap "Can I be honest with you? Awful!" I leant back against the wall "I don't know how to say this but he is so... clingy" I rubbed my temple "He called me eight times last night, just to check to see what I was doing and he said I couldn't speak to any of my friends on the phone because then he'd tell them that I said horrible things about him" 

Jason was quiet for a moment "I'm sorry to hear that"

"Hey, who cares?" I laughed "So what are yo doing this weekend?" It was just casual conversation

"Probably just shooting hoops but..." Suddenly we both jumped a mile as the door opened. Clark was standing there looking furious, his cheeks were red and he was breathing heavily.

"Jason? What are you doing here?" He snapped looking at him, his black hair patted down and his blue eyes looking at me as if I was something on his shoe "Get away from my girlfriend?" 

"What?" Jason looked confused "I'm just sitting here taking piano lessons" He lied about the second part but he was just sitting there, I guess it was because we were right next to each other.

"Well piano lessons are over, Kelsi doesn't want to teach you anymore, right Kelsi?" Clark hissed through gritted teeth "Tell him Kelsi" 

I sighed and nodded but when Jason left and glanced at me, I widened my eyes, he gave me a smile and mouthed _Sorry _then he walked away when Clark went "I hate you Jason Cross"

I carried on playing the piano as if everything was normal, Clark went right up to me and stared at me "What is your deal Kelsi Nielson? I walked past and peered in the window on the door and saw you in here with Jason Cross!" He looked furious "I don't want you seeing him again, Okay?"

"But-"

"Shut up Kelsi!" He yelled and then slapped me across the cheek "Just shut up! My word is final, you shan't see Jason again, you hear?"

I stayed where I was, tears gently running down my face as if they were in a marathon, one cheek was bright red and the other was pale. Clark stormed out whilst I just stayed there, alone with the rain pounding down the window.

**Jason's P.O.V**

I waited for Kelsi to leave, it was starting to get dark and it was raining, but I hung around, under shelter, I saw Clark leave half-an-hour ago, he looked furious and was muttering to himself about some plan. I felt awful.

Eventually Kelsi came out, she looked startled to see me but gave me a week smile, I noticed one of her cheeks was red, did Clark do that to her.

"Hey" I told her slowly "What happened with Clark?"

Suddenly she burst into tears, her shoulders shaking violently and her hands covering her face. I did the first thing that sprang to mind, I gently put my arms around her and hugged her, she didn't move away, she didn't protest.

We just stood there as the rain fell around us and darkness spread across the skys. It was then I knew the truth, I was completely and utterly in love with Kelsi Nielson.

**Jason's P.O.V was Very short but I promise they will be longer next chapter, It was going to be long this chapter but I got an idea while I was at school and decided to put this in instead. PLEASE REVIEW and make me smile like you did for chapter 1! **


	3. Mixed Feelings

**Thanks again for all the great reviews, you all really made my day :-) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own (Duh!)**

**Chapter 3**

**Jason's P.O.V**

"So what happened?" I asked her sternly as I opened the door for her, she looked nervous but went in "It's okay, no one is in except for my older brother Daniel" I told her as she nodded nervously

"It's not that" She whispered quietly "Clark said that I can't see you anymore" She looked away, her eyes were still slighty wet and her face was tear-stained but that might have just been beacuse of the rain.

"Clark? Clark isn't the one who lives your life, you are your own person Kelsi, not some robot that does whatever he says" I told her "And how is he going to find out that your here?"

She still looked nervous and she shrugged, she glanced around the living room as she sat on the sofa "Nice place" She complemented

"Thanks..." I sat down next to her and saw her tense slightly "Kelsi, what happened? Why is your cheek red? Why were you crying? Why was Clark furious when he left" I saw her fidget so I added softly "Don't tell me if you don't want to" 

She shook her head and looked at me "Clark would never hit me... he loves me" But I could tell she was lying as she looked away, I just stared at her and she sighed "He... he told me that he didn't know what my problem was and then he said I couldn't see you again, I tried to protest but then he yelled at me to shut up..." Her chin wobbled as if she was fighting not to cry "Then he slapped me across the cheek, he said his word was final and then he left"

I stared at her in shock, how could someone hit her? That was just wrong. I spoke "Kelsi... why are you still with him? He hit you! If you don't watch out, he is just going to take over your whole life!" 

She sniffed "But that was the first time he hit me!" She gave a strangled cough "I love him" But she didn't sound so sure and she didn't look as if she believed herself either. We sat in silence for a moment and then she spoke again "Jason... why are you being so nice to me? You know, like talking to me and waiting for me and stuff? Your a jock and I'm... I'm a drama geek, why would you want to talk to me?"

I blushed, I obviously didn't tell her the real reason "I don't think your a geek at all, and I don't know, I just find it easy to talk to you" That was true enough "I like you, your a good friend," I would love to be more than friends with her though but she's dating Clark the jerk so no chance of that happening soon.

She smiled "Thanks Jason, I like you too, It's really easy to talk to you" She shifted as if she had felt she had said too much, suddenly her cell rang, she looked at me nervously and picked it up, she went white when she saw who was calling. No guessing that it was Clark.

"H-hey Clark" She gulped "Nothing, I'm just doing homework!" She looked edgy "What do you mean you want to speak to my dad or mom to prove that I'm home?" She went a pasty white "What are you talking about... Clark" But suddenly Daniel came from behind her and grabbed her cell and put it to his ear.

"Hello, Clark?" He put on a deep, gruff voice "What's wrong son?" He winked at Kelsi and me "She's just doing her homework so I'd rather you left her to do so for a while, okay? Okay, goodbye Clark" He then hung up and gave it back to Kelsi "Sorted" He then looked at me dissaprovingly "I'd have never thought that you'd be cheating with someones girlfriend!"

We both blushed "No you dingbat" I scowled "We're not cheating on nobody! Kelsi is just one of my friends and she's having some minor problems with her boyfriend so I just took her back here to help her out"

Daniel laughed and nodded "I know Jase! I was listening to your conversation whilst I got a drink and looked for a CD, don't worry Kelsi, I won't tell anyone about your abusive boyfriend"

"He is not an abusive boyfriend!" Kelsi insisted, she turned to me "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, first room on the left" I pointed upstairs and then threw the adress book at Daniel "You idiot!" I glared at him but he just grinned

"You can't kid me Jase!" He scoffed "I heard you both saying about how much you like each other!"

"As friends!" I scowled

"Sure" Daniel winked at me and then ruffled my hair "See you later little bro, I'm going to go pick Stephanie up" He grabbed his car keys and walked out the front door.

Kelsi came back down the stairs "Hey, say thanks to your brother for me" She told me "He saved my life..." She looked at me "Jason, I've been speaking to you for the last few days after school and after Troy and Gabriella have rehearsed so... what do you think I should do?"

"Honestly...?" I sighed and leant against the wall "I don't think his good for you, you seem nervous and soon he is going to take over your whole life and you'll be one of those women who obey every command of their boyfriend or husband" 

She nodded "I guess" She glanced at her watch "Jason... is it okay if I stay here for a while? I don't feel like going home right now, and it is friday... If you don't want me to stay then I'll go but..." 

"Stay, it'll be great to have you" I nodded, I was grinning like made, Kelsi wanted to stay here, with me! I then had a sudden idea, I took her upstairs into the end room and opened it, there was an electric guitar in a corner, a drum set in the other corner and a large piano in the middle. Kelsi grinned at me and sat down, she pressed a few keys and a large smile spread onto her face.

"Thanks Jason, your a great friend" She looked up at me and I grinned. Suddenly the home-phone rang, I went into the landing and picked it up. It was Chad.

"Hey Jason, we have a problem, we need to stop Troy doing this musical, I've got a plan, on Monday, lets go to Taylor and tell her" He told me

I glanced nervously at the music room where I could hear soft, slow piano music coming from the room "Um, I don't know, he acts like he cares about Gabriella and these callbacks, maybe we shoulld just let them do it"

Chad laughed "Get real Jase! If that happens, then the whole school will be messed up!" He told me his plan even though I felt awful, I agreed. I sighed and hung up.

I hope Kelsi won't hate me because of it.

**Kelsi's P.O.V **

I carried on playing the piano, a large smile on my face. Jason was so sweet and I really liked him, but I was dating Clark! Clark. Clark. Clark. Jason. No! CLARK!

The door opened and he came back in "Hey" He sat down next to me but he looked slightly annoyed and slightly upset.

"What's up? Who was that on the phone?" I asked and stopped playing

He opened his mouth but the door opened, he glanced out the window and smiled "Daniel's back with his girlfriend, Stephanie... well his fiancee"

"How old is he?" I loved her brother, not litrelly of course, I love Jason. Wha...? I mean I love Clark. Anyway, I like Daniel because he saved me from Clark finding out about Jason.

"Twenty-two" He explained "And she's twenty-one, I like her, she's nice to me, unlike his ex who always took the piss out of me and told me that I was useless at basketball, Steph actually likes me"

"I think that you are brilliant at basketball" I told him honestly, I really did.

He looked dead chuffed "Really? Thanks, same with you and piano" The doorbell rang and he yelled down the stairs "Danny? Get that!" A couple of minutes later the door opened and Isobel was standing there, the cheerleader which was obsessed with Jason.

"Jason! Hi hon!" She grinned at him and then her eyes swivelled to me "Who is that?" She stuck up her nose "Some little cousin or sister of yours?" She sneered at me

"Uh, no" He shook his head "This is Kelsi, she's giving me piano lessons, she goes to our school and is in our class" He reminded

"Oh," She scowled at me, then beamed at Jason "Have you got anything to ask me yet?"

"No" He rolled his eyes secretly at me

"I better go" I stood up and Isobel nodded but Jason pulled me back down again.

"Don't go yet" He told me "Sorry Isobel, but I think you should go, I've got a tune to work on, I'll see you on monday, yeah?"

She glowered at me and nodded slowly "Right, bye Jason" She glared at me again and walked out. I sighed.

"Sorry about her" Jason apologized "She drives me nuts!"

"That's okay" My cell rang again and it was Clark. I picked it up and I noticed Jason fidgeting.

"Have you spoken to Jason yet?" Clark barked

"Um, no you said I can't" I swallowed and Jason sat up properly, his eyes wide.

"Good, just trying to catch you out" He sneered "If you did then I'd rearrange his face!" He cackled while I just pulled a face

"I got to go to my piano lesson, see you later Clark, love you" I hung up quickly and sighed, then something hit me.

Clark kept threatining me and threatining Jason but yet... I still went back to him, I still went to see him and lied to Clark. What did this mean? Does this mean I do like him? I think it does...

Suddenly the room started spining, Jason looked at me anxiously, he stood up and grabbed my waist, he started saying something but I couldn't hear him, I could barely see him now as the room was spinning fast, everything suddenly became a blur.

Darkness.

**Ooooh! What wrong with Kelsi? Well she fainted obviously. Lol. Please review kind people :-) **


	4. Party

**Guys what happened to the reviews? Hehe! Just kidding! Thanks to everyone who DID review!  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HSM!**

**Chapter 4**

**Kelsi's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes and quickly snapped them shut again, I was laying on a bed, so it must have all been a dream. It had been a good and a bad dream. Clark was hitting at me and hated Jason, I was in love with Jason and I had been hanging out with him for ages, and we had been making out. Strange dream. I opened my eyes properly to notice everything was blury, I felt around for my glasses when someone handed them to me. I sat up and put them on and came face to face with Jason.

"J-Jason!" I exclaimed "What happened?" 

"You passed out!" He told me "You got off the phone with Clark and then you went really pale, you were shaking and swaying a bit, I kept calling your name and asking whats wrong but you totally zoned out, I put my arms around you to stop you falling and then you passed out" He told me

So my dream was true... except I had dreamt about the making out part! Oh no, I did like Jason! Not good! I'm a horrible person!

"Where am I?" This wasn't Jason's room, it was a white and had a dressing table in the corner and a large closet, it was quite small.

"This is the guest room, Steph and Daniel helped me bring you in here, Steph said it was strange because when you usually faint, you wake up nearly straight away and then you have to do this head exercise or something but you've been out of it for half-an-hour! Steph wants to be a nurse or a doctor..." His voice trailed off and then he smiled at me "Your mom's on her way, she's just picking your brother up from soccer" Jason squeazed my hand "I'm glad your okay, I got worried, why did you pass out? Have you drank today? Have you ate anything?" 

I nodded "Yeah, I don't know, I guess I'm just under stress with the whole Clark thing" And being in love with you, but I didn't say that bit aloud.

"Ah! Kelsi, how are you feeling?" Steph put a hand on my forehead "You seem hot, Daniel, do you have a thermometer anywhere?"

"Yeah, she does look hot" Jason agreed, he suddenly blushed "I mean hot as in sweaty"

I smiled weakly and turned to Steph "I'm fine, honestly!"

"You sure?" She checked "I'll go get you a glass of water!" She left Jason and me alone again.

"Uh... you have four missed calls on your cell by the way, they kept ringing, I think it might be Clark" He handed it to me and I called Clark.

"What's wrong Clark?" 

"Finally! Where have you been? I've been trying to ring you for ages!" Clark snapped

"I'm not feeling too good"

"Do you want me to come round?" 

"No, I'm fine, its late anyway"

"Fine! Don't need my help!" He hung up huffly

I sighed and leant back against the bed, suddenly it rang again, I picked it up "What do you want now?"

"Kels...? What's wrong?" It was Gabriella

"Sorry 'bout that" I apologized "I thought you were Clark"

"Oh, okay, I rang you a while ago but your dad said you were out, where are you?"

"At Jason's, I was giving him a piano lesson and then I fainted, don't tell Clark, he'll kill me!" I added, Jason sat back lazily in his chair.

"Cool!" But I could tell she had a hint of happiness in her face "There's a party at Troy's tomorrow and his invited Taylor and me, want to come too?"

"But I'm not cool, everyone will just be like 'what are you doing here freak?' and Clark won't let me go without him" I saw Jason roll his eyes when I mentioned the last party

"Clark doesn't run your life, come along, I promise, everyone will be like that with me too, and what does Clark like doing?" 

"Acting"

"Ok, let him come, we'll think of something that'll let you have some free time?"

"Fine, who else is going?" 

"Everyone technically so we won't be the only outsiders there!" 

"What's this party for?" I saw Jason sit up at the word party, he mouthed _Troy's? _When I nodded, he grinned.

"Coach Bolton said it was something to do with raising the spirits for the game and is letting Troy have it"

"Okay, I'll go, see you later Gabriella!"

"Bye Kelsi!"

We both hung up and I turned to Jason "Are you going to this party tomorrow?" He nodded "Clark's going, I bet he'll say I can't go!" 

"It's not up to him, its your own life!"

"But he won't let me go because your there!" 

"It's your own life!" He repeated

The doorbell rang and it was mom, coming to pick me up.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Of course!" 

**The next day **

"Gabriella? Taylor? What are you doing here?" I asked as both of them stood at my frontdoor. I hadn't really spoken to Taylor before but because of this callback thing, Taylor had been talking to me more.

"We're going to show Clark that you're your own person and you're going to knock Jason dead" Gabriella told me, smiling. I guessed this meant that Taylor knew.

"I didn't agree with it at first but then you can like whoever you like, you can't help who you fall for!" Taylor smiled "Sometimes you can't stop yourself falling for a jock" She half-glanced at Gabriella and blushed, then she had a dreamy look on her face "Come on, lets go!"

We went into my room and they started putting my make-up on, they then helped me pick clothes, it was a white jumper-dress and red footless tights with black boots and a white suede hat, my hair was down and tumbling pass my shoulders, I didn't look like me at all but I looked good!

Clark rang an hour before we left, we were helping Taylor out "Hi... Clark" I said slowly

"What are you doing this evening?"

"Going out."

"But I wanted to take you to a movie!" 

"I want to hang out with my friends!" 

"Your friends? Whose party is this?"

"Troy Bolton"

"Why are _you_ going?"

"I was invited, everyone was!" 

"I wasn't!"

"Well your not in our class!"

"Is Jason going?"

I paused "Yes"

"Then I'm coming too! I'll come pick you up"

"I-I'm going with the girls, I'll meet you there" I stammered

"Okay, don't move until I'm there, okay?" 

"Tell him that theres an acting competion" Gabrilla hissed

"There's going to be an acting competion by the way!"

"Excellent, I'll win that!" Then he hung up

Gabriella and Taylor exchanged glances.

"Kelsi, I hope this doesn't sound rude but why are you with Clark? Your nuts about Jason and yet you still stay with Clark when he's like... well... clingy!"

I just shrugged. They exchaned glances again, then we finally left. We waited outside when Jason arrived. He smiled at me and mouthed _See you inside? _and I just nodded.

"He looooooooove's you!" Giggled Taylor in my ear. I might have imagined it but I was sure Chad was eyeing her up when we arrived. Eventually Clark arrived, he scowled at Taylor and Gabriella.

"You can go away you know!" He snapped

"Well the big acting competion is on now!" Gabriella said loudly

"Where? See you later Kelsi, I've got my eye on you okay?" He hurried inside and left me.

"How did you...?" 

"Spoke to Troy earlier" She told me simply "Come on, lets go!" She linked arms with us and we went into the kitchen, her and Troy sloped off somewhere to talk, I just hung around with Taylor, sipping on soda when Jason sloped in. He didn't notice us as he got a drink and then he looked up. He had started to pour his drink when he looked up, he suddenly dropped it and the remains of the bottle - There wasn't much left, don't worry - spilled onto the floor. He stared at me in awe.

"Wow Kelsi... you look... wow...!" He smiled, I could see Taylor glowing beside me "I didn't notice earlier" He glanced at Taylor "You too" But his eyes swivelled back to me "I knew someone was in here but I didn't know it was you!"

We chatted for a while and Taylor went off to look around whilst I stayed with Jason. I peered out of the door and turned back to Jason, my face white.

"What's wrong?"

"Clark's coming!" 

**Oh no! What's going to happen? Is Clark going to kill Jason? I mean its a kitchen, there's a lot of sharp pointy things in there. Hehe, don't worry no one dies or gets hurt but does Clark go mad? Do they brake up? What happens? Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Hurt

**Disclaimer: Okay, I'll just say this now for the whole of the story so this is the last time I'm putting this okay, I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 5**

**Clark's P.O.V**

I pushed open the door to see Kelsi sipping on a soda and glancing at the newspaper on the table, she glanced up and smiled at me "Uh hey" I just shrugged and poured myself a drink.

"Seen that jerk around?" I asked casually as she took another sip

"Who?" She wrinkled her nose

"The basketball jerk, the idiot of the century, the moron, the dumb one!" I rolled my eyes at her blank face "Jason Stupid Cross?" I hate that guy so much "If I ever see him near you again..." I grabbed the nearest thing "I'll kill him with this" 

She looked down, a smile begging to brake out of her lips "Um, Clark? That's a plastic spoon..." I glanced at it and indeed it was. I put it down hastily and ran a hand through my hair.

"Whatever, so did you tell Jerk-oid that his not allowed to speak to you?" I asked casually, trying to catch her out

"How can I tell him if you don't let me see him" She muttered

"Good reply!" I kissed her cheek and she gave me a weak smile "I don't want you seeing that Gabriella or Taylor again, okay? They're a bad influence on you, you hear me?" She looked shocked but I know whats good for her "They're idiots, okay? You don't need them, you only need me! They just use you as a helpline or something and expect you to come rushing to them, like this party? Well you know, whatever" 

"But..."

"But nothing!" I hissed and grabbed her arm, she looked down and I smiled sweetly "Good, good, I'm going to get some chips" I reached out to the large kitchen cupboard, it was technically a closet that was for the kitchen

"Clark!" Gabriella suddenly burst in "The next round of the competion is about to start!"

"Oh, see you later beauitful" I kissed her on the cheek again and walked off.

She better not see that Gabriella after that party.

**Kelsi's P.O.V**

I watched as Clark left, Gabriella stood on her tiptoes and then turned back to me and gave the thumbs up. How she knew, I don't know! I opened the kitchen cupboard door and Jason fell up, he didn't smile at me, he just looked down.

"What's up?" I asked as I rubbed my arm, I glently pulled up the sleeve and saw dark purple circles that looked like someone had grabbed my arm too hard. Thanks Clark.

"Can't you see what the guy is doing to you?" He growled "He asked you to stop seeing your friends... no scratch that, he _ordered _you to stop seeing your friends! He slagged me off which I can deal with but he treats you like some little kid, not his girlfriend!" Jason shook his head "It's horrible! It was horrible to listen what he was saying to you! I just don't understand!" He sighed and wiped his forehead "I'm going to go and speak to Chad!" He then walked off, leaving me speechless

I sighed and walked into the next room, people were dancing and gathering around Troy, everyone was in their seperate groups and Chad was glaring at the different ones. I sighed and slunk outside, I could hear people cheering in the garage and then someone say 'Go Clark!', I guessed that was the acting competion or whatever it was.

I stared at the stars in the sky and twiddled my thumbs. Suddenly someone was next to me, I jumped. It was Gabriella and Taylor. Gabriella shrugged nervously "Um... we heard what happened with Jason and you..." 

"Nothing happened!" I exclaimed "He just told me what he thinks and..." I looked up at the dark sky "His right! I know that okay?" 

Gabriella put an arm around me "Then dump him! His no good for you! Your arguing with Jason, the guy you like. He is brainwashing you and soon your going to become a clone or something!" 

I thought I heard footsteps but I just ignored them "But I'm scared of how to do it! I've barely been in this position before and dumping someone is just too hard!" 

"But then you'll be free to date whoever you want!" Taylor said with a smile playing on her lips

I lowered my voice so only they can hear "Guys, his a jock! He won't like me that way, besides I don't like HIM that way!"

"Then why is he always meeting up with you? Seeing you? And if you don't him then why do you keep seeing him even though Clark doesn't want you to?" Gabriella whispered

This had been on my mind all day "I don't know! Okay?" I sighed and took a step backwards and walked straight into someone. I gasped and spun around "Oh! Sorry!" I came face to face with a pair of beautiful brown eyes. Jason. "J-J-Jason! Uh, sorry!" I took a step backwards and turned to the girls "I'm going to go now, bye!" 

"Don't go!" Gabriella pleaded "Just stay a little longer" She glanced at Jason who was looking down nervously "We'll be in the kitchen, 'Kay?" She nodded at Taylor and they left. Jason shuffled.

"Kelsi? I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I just can't stand to see you hurt!" Jason looked away nervously

"Its okay," I glanced away "I thought about what you said, and your right... I'm going to dump Clark. Tomorrow!" I had made my decision. Jason looked up in suprise, his eyes bright.

"Oh" He coughed "Well, I hope it all goes well!" 

I nodded "Well... see you"

"Yeah... bye" We both walked in different directions when Clark grabbed me from behind, he had just appeared so I knew he hadn't seen Jason and me.

"Do you want us to be together forever?" He asked straight away

"Sure..." I lied

"Together?" He laced his fingers together "Forever?"

"Yeah" I lied again, confusion taking over my face

"All I needed to know, come over tomorrow, about ten in the morning, okay? I've got a suprise"

For some strange reason, I didn't like that smile but still, the word that came out of my mouth suprised me.

"Okay" 

**Shoooooort chapter and Nicole/OurEverdaySong, yes sharp pointy things! They are very... um... sharp? Hehe! I love your review btw and I hope you make a sequel for your story. ANYWAY to everyone: Please review and sorry this chapter is short, next update coming soon! **


	6. Hostage

**Chapter 6**

**BEWARE: Do NOT try this, okay? Clark is a physcopath and you are not! So do NOT do it, I repeat do NOT NOT NOT do it! **

**Kelsi's P.O.V **

I shuffled nervously and knocked on Clark's front door. He smiled at me strangely and beckoned me in. He gestured to the couch and I sat down wearily. I coughed slightly and he just gave me another strange smile.

"I need to tell you something!" I whispered "But you can go first..."

"Together forever is what you said yesterday? Right? Well, here's the plan..." But I cut him off

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about" But he wasn't listening

"So, I've got an idea!" He suddenly grabbed my wrists and opened the door to a room, he then chucked me in. It was a dark, damp, cold room with barred windows and a keyhole so he could lock the door. "You stay in here and I feed you three times a day! Then we can be together forever! Don't worry, no one will notice that you've gone, no one actually cared about you did they? Except for me of course!"

My heart lurched and my forehead started sweating, what was he saying? "C-Clark? What are you talking about?" I gasped "Let me out, I want to go!" I swallowed and headed to the door, he grabbed my waist and threw me on the floor.

"I wouldn't try it if I were you kid!" He gave a harsh life and pointed a kitchen knife at me "Now I'm going to make you some food!" He slammed the door shut and locked it.

I screamed and ran to the door and banged it, I kicked it, I pushed it. I then went to the window and attempted to pull on the bars but it didn't work. I sat in a corner and slumped against it, I was going to die. Suddenly I remembered my cell, I pulled it out and quickly texted Gabriella.

**Help me! Clark is holding me hostage! Get help! KN**

I quickly sent it off and then tried to get out again, I pushed and pushed on the door. Then I got worried in case Gabriella thought I was just mucking around, suddenly the door burst open and Clark handed me a cold bowl of chicken soup "Hey babe, when we're old enough, I'll marry us and then we can live together!"

"You're not quallified!" I whispered as my cell beeped. Clark frowned and grabbed it off me and scowled.

"Think you can get help? I don't think so!" He quickly zapped something back to Gabriella and then pushed me onto the groud "Don't worry Kels, I'll be here with you forever" He then walked out and something dropped out of his pocket as he put my cell in his pocket. When he left I picked it up... gum... suddenly I had an idea. I quickly chewed some and stuck it in the keyhole on my side. Then he came back in and handed me a cushion "There babe, don't worry!"

"What about your parents? Won't they notice?" I yelled

"Nope! I live with my grandmother and she lives in her bed!" He laughed and then ruffled my hair "Stupid!" He then frowned as there was a wailing from upstairs "I'm just going to give her a cup of tea!" He hobbled out and locked the door.

When he left, I quickly opened the door and it worked (**A/N I don't know if that trick actually works in real life)**. I tiptoed out when suddenly, someone grabbed me from behind, I yelled as Clark held a knife and laughed a husky laugh "Think you can trick me girl? I'm not stupid!" He laughed again and then put the knife to my throat "Maybe I'll just kill us both, then we'll be together forever!"

Clark was obviously unstable, I yelped and tried to escape but he just held me tighted. "Clark! Let me go!" I screamed

"Shut up! You'll walk grandma!" He barked and then started muttering in my ear "Ah yes, together until we die, it'll be so simple and so excellent! Just one little slit and then we'll be together! Maybe I should just... Ouch!"

Clark suddenly dropped me as Jason punched him in the face. Daniel pulled Clark back and Gabriella and Steph came over to me. Jason shakily called the cops whilst Gabriella and Steph helped me.

"But...?" I gaped at Gabriella

"It was simple, you texted me..." She showed me the text that Clark had sent.

**Just kidding! Clark and me were just playing! Kelsi x **

"What about it?" I sniffed

"You always sign it as KN so I guessed it wasn't you, I ran into Jason and he was with Daniel and Steph so they came too!" She sighed and put an arm around me as Clark yelled something "I hope your okay!" 

"I am!" I nodded truthfully "Somehow, I don't think he would have killed me and I've only been in that room for a while, so it's nothing major" I knew it was major but I was just glad that I was okay.

The cops showed up and so did an ambulence, Jason spoke to me as they took Clark away "Are you okay?" He looked slightly scared "I didn't want you to be hurt!" 

"Thanks!" I smiled nervously as a paramedic or someone came over to me "I... I'll see you tomorrow...?" 

"So that's it? Your just going to carry on with your life like normal? Like nothing happened!" He exclaimed

"Why live in the past?" I asked, I stared at him, I felt cold and pale.

"Are you okay?" He asked nervously

"I... I'm fine..." 

"No your not!" 

"I am!" But suddenly I felt my self falling.

Not again.

**That was the worst chapter in the whole world! And sorry I didn't update sooner, my internet's been really screwy otherwise I would have!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hate that chapter! Pah! Review and tell me how crap it was! **


	7. Trust

**Chapter 7**

**Jason's P.O.V**

I glanced at Kelsi nervously but she just rolled her eyes "I'm fine Jason! Stop panicking!" She laughed. I shrugged but I didn't understand how she could be here, she had been locked up yesterday and then she passed out, how her parents let her go to school, I have no idea. She played the piano once more, she looked much happier and more confident, she didn't jump if the door opened and she didn't care.

"So what did the police say?" I questioned as I sat next to her

"They asked me how I escaped - I wodged gum into the keyhole so when Clark turned the key, it didn't lock because it was blocked off, then they asked what happened after!" She shrugged simply

"Cool!" I grabbed her biology book and flicked through it "Tut, tut, Kelsi! Listen to this comment" I coughed slightly "Kelsi, you must try harder! This is not good enough!" I shook my head teasingly "Disgraceful!" 

Kelsi giggled and jumped up, she lunged for the book but I just turned around and held it high in the air, since she is quite small, she couldn't reach "Jason!" She moaned "Give it here!" She jumped but I just held it high

Kelsi mock-glared at me and then grabbed my English book "See Me Jason, this is disgraceful work!" She shook her head, imitating me "That is just awful Jason, I thought you'd know better than that!" She ducked down as I lunged for her

"Okay! Swap!" I surrendered, I put out her book and she grabbed it, then held both of them in the air, I grabbed for them but she spun around quickly and laughed.

"Kelsiii!" I tried not to laugh "Give!" I grabbed her waist and swung her round as the door opened, Chad looked at Kelsi as if she was dirt and looked at me dissaprovingly.

"Come on, we have that thing!" Chad glared at Kelsi

He meant the plan with Taylor. I quickly grabbed my stuff and followed Chad, I pulled a face at Kelsi who grinned, her cheeks were a delicate pink. I closed the door and Chad stared at me.

"Who is that... that small person?" Chad frowned

"Oh, that's Kelsi... we're friends," I shrugged nervously

"She's not a cheerleader..." Chad said simply

"So what?"

Chad looked at me as if I was stupid "Dude, you can like whoever but you can't date them, it'll screw up the whole school!" He then nodded at Zeke who suddenly joined us "Come on, lets get Taylor in on our plan!"

I think it's the wrong idea, but what can I do? 

**Kelsi's P.O.V**

I glanced down at the jock table, where Jason was sitting. For some reason he looked miserable. Chad muttered something to him and Zeke, then got up and walked out, the rest of the basketball players followed, leaving the cheerleaders and some football players.

"They're totally trying to hook that Gabriella and Troy guy up!" Sharpay snapped at the table as Taylor and a few other people got up and walked out.

"Where is everyone going?" Ryan agreed "They are setting them up, I bet it!" He nodded thoughtfully

"Kelsi, what do you know?" Sharpay ordered looking at me sternly

"I... know nothing!" I stammered

Sharpay sneered at me "No, nothing!"

I suddenly felt a fool and wished that Jason was here to help me. I peered down and saw Troy enter, someone muttered something to him and he walked out.

Sharpay and Ryan exchanged looks and she muttered something to herself. I ate my lunch and went outside where everyone was cheering for some reason, and all the jocks were standing around the fountain. Jason smiled at me but he looked guilty for a reason.

What's that about?

As I walked down to English, Gabriella took my arm, tears in her eyes, she told me "I'm sorry Kelsi, but Troy and me aren't doing the callbacks!" She told me what happened, I felt a bubble of anger. Stupid Troy. Then Gabriella dropped the bombshell "Also... All the jocks were there... including Jason," She looked at me pointedly and that's when it sunk in.

"You mean - Oh no!" I felt betrayed

At the end of school, I sat in the music room, just thinking, Jason came in and started talking, he seemed to notice I was only saying "Mmm." And "Uhuh." Etc because he looked at me confused.

"What's up Kelsi?"

"Has this just been some big joke to you or something?"

"Huh?"

"Just leave me alone! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you! My mom always told me to never trust jocks but I convinced her you were different, but she was right! Good luck to the rest of your stupid jocks and I hope you win your game!" I stood up "See you later jerk!" I then walked off, leaving his speechless, I glanced at him over my shoulder and I felt a sudden wave of guilt when I saw his dejected face staring at me.

What have I done?

**Please review! I don't think this chapter was too good either! What is wrong with me! Please review! Thanks! **


	8. Ready Or Not

**Chapter 8**

**Jason's P.O.V**

I saw Kelsi a lot that week but she ignored me. Everytime I tried to talk to her, she just turned away. Troy wasn't playing as well either. He kept slipping up and was very miserable. On Tuesday, I found Kelsi at her locker and hurried towards her.

"Kelsi, please, will you listen to me, you've got me all wrong... I don't...!" But I was cut off as Isobel grabbed my arm sweetly

"Hey Jason, do you want to go out on Friday night? Maybe we could make out?" She suggested sweetly "By the way, I think it was a great idea that you and the guys got Troy away from that freaky Gabriella girl!" She cackled

"See you!" Kelsi pushed past me and I could see her shoulders shaking violently as if she was going to cry.

"Get this into your thick skull!" I hissed at Isobel, I wasn't usually the one to lose my cool but I couldn't stand Kelsi hating me "I don't like you in anyway, I can't stand you! You drive me nuts and I just wish you and your stupid squealy voice and your stupid nose job will leave me alone! I never wanted or want to make out with you and I hope Troy and Gabriella settle their diffrences! So just leave me alone!" I went after Kelsi but she was long gone. I found Chad talking to a cheerleader, I grabbed his shirt and dragged him away.

"Dude, what's up?" He looked confused

"You know what Chad, I'm sick and tired of this! It's all because of you! You can't help who you fall in love with okay? If Troy likes Gabriella and wants to do these callbacks, then you should be sticking up for him, not spliting him and Gabriella up, he likes her okay? Why don't you just accept the fact that all the different cliques out there are just normal people like you and everyone is free to like and do whatever they like! Someone is allowed to like who they like, guess what, I like a girl who isn't a cheerleader, her name is Kelsi and she's the one who has been helping Troy and Gabriella, now she hates me and you know what? I'd rather quit the team and be with her than be on the team with jerks and not be with her, so if you don't sort this out, then I quit!" I stared at him hard in the face

Chad stared at me for a moment and then looked down "Your right..." He sighed "I know, okay? I think we have to talk to Taylor and then speak to Troy, this can't go on for much longer." He then turned aroudn and walked away

I wiped my brow and turned around, to find Kelsi staring at me.

"Kelsi..." I muttered "Um, 'scuse me!" I hurried past her with my cheeks blushing. Did she hear me? By the small smile playing on her lips, I think she did.

**Later**

I sat in Zeke's bedroom, flicking through his basketball magazine. I glanced up at Zeke who was checking his watch and Chad was saying something about something or other.

"Where's Troy?" I frowned as I looked up, noticing that the fourth member of our friendship wasn't here.

"He has gone to make it up with Gabriella." Chad threw Zeke's mini basketball at me "Well done Jase, I think you've scored Troy a girlfriend!"

"Yeah? Well, good, I guess." I shrugged "Chad, dude, seriously, do you like that Taylor chick? I totally saw you checking her out the other day and when you went to talk to her today you couldn't take your eyes off of her!" 

Chad glared at me but a small smile was on his lips "She is cute... I'll admit that any day but she thinks I'm just a user, she thinks I'm a jerk and do whatever I want. She hates me! But I haven't had a steady girlfriend my whole life!" 

"Zeke?"

"Talk to me."

"Who do you like?"

"Sharpay." 

Chad and I exchanged glances and then Chad pretened to be sick. I felt as if I was going to be sick. Sharpay was so... Ick. Also, Kelsi once told me that Sharpay and Ryan walked right over her and only let her sit with them at lunch because she had no where else to go... But if everything works out and people can sit with whoever they want, then maybe we'd all be sitting together and she'd sit with me as my girlfriend.

I let out a deep sigh and Chad looked at me nervously "Are you still bummed out by that small person? I forgot her name."

"Kelsi... And yeah I am, she'll never forgive me! I always had a bad feeling about Troy having to say those things, and I should have said something but I didn't! Now she hates me!" I felt sick at the thought. I liked Kelsi so much that it hurt!

"Then why don't you talk to her?" Zeke suggested "You clearly like her and you told me last week or the week before that you liked her! If you can get Isobel off your back that is!" He sniggered at the last part

"Oh I totally have! I told her what I really thought of her, she won't be bothering me again for a while!"

Chad chuckled "Sweet!" His cell rang into life and he picked it up and talked a few moments, then a small smile spread onto his face "Troy? I've got a plan to repay someone! I need your help! Get Gabriella to ring her friends after I've spoken to you...!" Chad gestured to Zeke and they left me alone for a moment. A few moments later they came back in with huge smiles on their faces.

"What's up?" I asked feeling confused

"You'll see tomorrow!" Chad grinned

I don't know if I should be scared or excited!

**Kelsi's P.O.V**

It was great to be rehearsing with Troy and Gabriella again, I felt guilty about what I said to Jason but he probably hated me. At the end of free period on wednesday, Gabriella asked me something.

"At lunch, meet me in Darbus's room, okay?" She then smiled and left

What the...?

I walked into Jason today. We quickly turned around and went our seperate ways. At lunch, I skipped it and went into her room. Gabriella and Taylor were there with big smirks on their faces.

"Guys, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing!" Gabriella shrugged "Just wanted to talk in private!" 

I was suspicious now "About what?"

"Well..." Taylor smiled "Do you still like Jason?" 

"I don't know!" I did... Of _course _I did, but I was pretending to hate him!

"Come on, Kelsi! Admit it!" Taylor teased

"I..." I then glanced at my two friends, I guess I could tell them "Yes..." I said in a small voice

"You _do_?" Gabriella's smile became a smirk "So you really like Jason? Like love or crush!" She waved a hand

"Yes!" I exclaimed "I like Jason Cross, a LOT!"

"I like you too."

It was so soft yet passionate.

I froze.

I slowly turned around to see Jason standing there, staring at me with his deep brown eyes. His face was serious. Chad, Troy and Zeke stood by him, huge simrks on their faces.

"We'll leave you alone...!" Gabriella grabbed Taylor's arm and they hurried out.

"I..."

"I'm sorry!" He blurted "With the whole Troy thing, Chad convinced me it was a good idea! I felt guilty about it because I knew you'd hate me for it but I was an idiot! Please forgive me!" He looked so sad - I mean sad as in upset not sad as in weird.

"I know..." I paused "I heard what you said to Chad yesterday and I was a jerk to you, I never meant all those things I said... I really like you."

His face lit up like a little kid's at Christmas "I like you too..."

I took a step closer to him and looked straight into his monkey brown eyes "But I'm not ready, after the whole Clark thing, I still need to get my confidence back, my emotions are still hurt!" I continued "If it wasn't for Clark, then I would kiss you right now..." I couldn't believe I just said.

He nodded "I respect that but there's something you should know..."

"What's that?"

A small smile appeared on his lips.

"I'll wait for you."

**This chapter was better. I hope! I liked that chapter. A couple more chapters to go and don't worry they will kiss and there will be more fluffy fluff! Please review my great readers! **


	9. Ready

**Aw, I loved all you reviews last chapter, two or three more chapters to go!  
Chapter 9**

**No One's P.O.V**

"He apologized before you could say something? That is cute! 

"Yeah! It shows he wanted you to know how he felt before you said anything!

**With The Guys**

"Good, you apologized fast, at least she knew that you knew that you had done wrong!"

"Is there any cheesecake left?

**With The Girls**

"You told him you really liked him! Oh my god!"

"What did he say!" 

**With The Guys**

"She told you that she really liked you? You're onto something dude!" 

"Uhuh! Maybe you can get a steady girlfriend at last!" 

**With The Girls**

"He likes you too? WHAT HAPPENED NEXT?"

"He really likes you too? Admit it, your dating aren't you?" 

**With The Guys**

"Dude, you said you liked her too? Wow!"

"Isn't that a little keen?"

"Shut up Chad!" 

**With The Girls**

"NO WAY! Why did you tell him you weren't ready!" 

"Calm down Gabriella! Kelsi made the right choice! She can't jump into this, she needs to fix her emotions!"

"I know Taylor and she needs to get her confidence, blah, blah, blah! But I wanted them to get together!" 

**With The Guys**

"She said she wasn't ready? She will be, don't worry man!" 

"Haha! She doesn't like you after all!" 

"_Chad_!"

**With The Girls**

"No way! You said you wanted to kiss him? Maybe you are dating after all!" 

"You actually said that? Did you kiss him? What did he say!" 

**With The Guys**

"She actually said that she wanted to kiss you?"

"Okay, I take it back!"

"Stop sniggering Chad! Let him continue!" 

**With The Girls**

"What did he say? What did you have to know?"

"WHAT DID YOU HAVE TO KNOW! THIS IS GETTING JUICY!" 

"Taylor! I thought I was supposed to be the eager one!"

**With The Guys**

"What did you tell her?"

"I once had a fight with a dog. My sister won! Haha!"

"Chad, not the time!"

**With The Girls**

"HE DID NOT SAY THAT!" 

"NO WAY!"

"HE SAID HE'D WAIT FOR YOU?"

"THAT IS THE CUTEST THING I'VE HEARD IN MY WHOLE LIFE!" 

"AW!" 

**With The Girls**

"Dude! I think you're going to have a girlfriend too! And for once, it won't be unrequited!" 

"What does unrequited mean?"

"One-sided" 

"Oh right... wait, dude! Did you say that you'd wait for her? Dude do you own a cheese farm or something?" 

"Chad what are you talking about, Jason doesn't own a cheese farm, and I think it's a cheese factory!" 

"Whatever! I'm asking because that's so cheesy! Haha!"

**Jason's P.O.V**

My heart pounded everytime I thought of Kelsi. I was walking down the hallway with the guys and she was walking up with Taylor and Gabriella. We both smiled at each other slyly and the rest of them sniggered. Good news is that Isobel hates me now! I've never been so glad for someone to hate me!

At the end of basketball practice, Troy hurried off for his session. We all hung around the local cafe for a while, soon the girls joined us but Kelsi wasn't there. Also, Zeke wasn't there as he had a cooking class. The girls sat with us and I saw some kids from our school looking confused and disgusted. Georgia and Jesse, the head cheerleaders came to our table, Isobel was slouching behind them.

"Is this a joke?" Georgia sniggered "Why are you seriously hanging out with them losers!" She gestured towards Taylor and Gabriella "They're nerds! You should be sitting with us!" She gently took Troy's hand "Come on over Troy!" 

"No thanks!" Troy said smoothly "I'd rather hang out with friends!"

"But hel-lo! I've got more friends than her, which means you'll be more popular - not that you're already the most popular guy in school!" She looked slightly nervous now as her image could be ruined.

"At least Gabriella's friends are true friends!" Taylor butted in "Now leave, can't you take a hint that he doesnt want anything to do with you?" 

I noticed Chad staring at Taylor with amazement. Okay, if he doesn't have a crush on her, then I hate Kelsi, and let me assure you, I hate Kelsi as much as Troy hates basketball. With Kelsi, it's the opposite of hate.

"She's right!" Troy nodded "Can you leave us alone? Please?"

Troy is the only guy I know who can tell someone to go away but be polite about it! 

"She's a nerd!" Jesse protested but it made no difference. Georgie started to drag them away when Isobel turned to me.

"Jason, I know you were probably under pressure and all, so I'm going to give you another chance to date me, come on, I'm pretty, you're fit! We're a match made in heaven!"

"No! We're a match made in hell, I..." I began

"He hates you!" Chad snapped "He likes Kelsi Nielson and soon they'll be going out! Get it into your thick skull, unless of course the last braincell you had fell out of your big ears!"

Isobel gasped and her hands flung to her ears, she quickly stumbled back to her table. I felt a little guilty but that couldn't be helped.

"Thanks!" I thanked

"Anytime!"

"So...!" Taylor smiled "What are you going to do about Kelsi?"

"Um... nothing?" I laughed "I'll wait until she's ready!"

"But she is! She's just scared of being hurt!"

"I know!" 

"You're the type of guy who'll treat her right so I don't know why she's scared!" 

"Me either."

"Full of words you are" 

"Of course."

"I'm going to slit my throat!" 

"Right, Okay" 

"You're not listening are you?"

"Nope."

**The Next Morning**

Sharpay and Ryan are idiots! I can't stand them! It was good Kelsi had overheard them, but I got a little annoyed when Chad spoke her as "Small person!"

"Dude!" I snapped "Her name is Kelsi!"

"Relax dude! I know! I just forgot!"

"What a suprise!"

"How were you holidays miss Darbus?" Chad muttered under his breath

"Shut up!" I blushed lightly, as I always did when someone reminded me of that. At the time, I didn't see anything wrong with that question, but now... Urgh, I didn't even want to think about it!

We talked over the plan with the girls at lunch, I kept sneaking glances at Kelsi and once, we caught each others eyes. We quickly looked back to Troy and I saw Chad smirking at me.

"So, Friday, tomorrow, you guys ready?" Troy asked seriously

We all looked at each other and nodded. Tomorrow.

**Breaking Free (I'm going to skip the bit in the movie before all this because you know what's happened!)**

I laughed as I saw Kelsi happily playing the piano as Troy and Gabriella sang. Troy was actually a great singer, they also looked great together.

"Hey, Jase?" Dave Baker, grabbed my shoulder "Is the piano chick the girl you like?" 

I turned to face him as Chad stood up and started clapping "Yeah that's her, don't like her, that's your problem!"

"No dude, I just wanted to congratulate you! She's kind of cute!"

I just laughed and stood up along with Chad. Soon everyone was cheering and clapping and standing up.

Finally the finished, I found Kelsi backstage and smiled "You were great!"

"Thanks!" A small smile found her face "I finally stood up to Sharpay!" 

"Good!" I gave her a tiny kiss on the cheek "Well done!" I quickly hurried off. The game was now next friday and I couldn't wait!

**The Game**

The buzzer went as Troy shot the final basket. I cheered like crazy and we all went mad. Everyone came down from the bleachers and cheered. Gabriella came in, then I finally saw Chad speak to Taylor who looked chuffed.

Then I saw what happened.

Troy handed Kelsi the ball we used and everyone cheered, then they carried on celebrating. She stood there, looking lost and confused. She looked so cute, as I went to cheer with the others, I stopped. I smiled at her and she smiled back, I grabbed her hat and flung it away. I put my hands round hers and threw it, it landed neatly in the net.

She turned to me and gave me a huge hug "Thanks Jason, for everything, you were there for me when no one else was, you actually listened to what I had to say!"

I stared into her eyes and asked softly "Are you ready yet?"

Her eyes didn't leave mine and a small smile escaped from her face "I think I am!"

**Finally! The next chapter might be the last one, I'm not sure! Did you like this chapter? It was basically a movie guide but whater. The next chapter will be about the after party and also to OurEverdaySong, I love your reviews! Haha! I got it when I was writing this and... anyway. Please review everyone!**


	10. Love

**Chapter 10**

**Please review and a big thanks to all the great reviews that I'm recieving! It really makes me smile:-D But don't be scared to tell me what's wrong with my story! I know my grammar and spelling can be awful, that is because my Word doesn't work and I have to use Wordpad which doesn't have spell check!**

**Kelsi's P.O.V**

I felt my heart pump as I knocked gently on Gabriella's front door. The after party was in two hours at Chad's place, so we were getting ready now. Miss Montez answered the door and smiled at me, she pointed up the stairs where loud music was filling into the hall. I dragged myself upstairs and knocked gently on Gabriella's bedroom door. Taylor opened it and gave me a small hug, she then dragged me in where Gabreilla was holding up two different tops and a large pile of clothes were resting on her bed. Taylor sat down at the dressing table and continued sorting out the straighteners and all the make-up.

"Hey girls!" I greeted, I put my night-bag down by her bed. Taylor and I were staying the night at Gabriella's after the party. Gabriella grinned at me and gave me a hug, then she opened her wardrobe and collected more clothes. She gently turned up the volume on her stereo and changed the CD.

"That..." Taylor smiled as she took out lip-gloss from a drawer "Was so cute when Jason helped you throw that ball! What did he say to you? I saw him with a massive grin when they were all collecting their things up and I don't think it's just becuase they won the game!" She pointed a hairbrush at me and raised her eyebrows.

I blushed at the memory "He just asked me if I was ready and I..." I paused as both of them stared at me "And I told him I was!" I remembered his expression, he looked chuffed and happy.

"Excellent!" Gabriella squealed "That is so cute! I bet someone is going to get a kiss tonight! Maybe someone else will too!" She looked pointedly at Taylor who blushed furiously and turned her attention to organizing the nail varnish in colour order.

"I _knew _he asked you out!" I laughed "I've got a feeling that the school won't ever be the same again!" I then paused again "I heard what happened to... Clark" I looked at them nervously

Gabriella froze and turned of the stereo. Taylor dropped her eyeliner and turned to face me "What happened? Why was he a physcopath? Not to be rude or anything!" She added quickly

"Well, his in a mental police home. When he was a little kid, his mom cheated on his dad and his dad got all depressed. Then a couple of years ago, Clark was in a strong relationship with this girl, she cheated on him, she just thought 'I'm young, this is just a school relationship, it's not like we're married or anything!' but he found out and went crazy. His been very suspicious and over-protective ever since." I sighed

"Wow..." Gabriella said quietly "Well, at least he is getting help!" She smiled at me "You've got Jason now, why feel guilty? Clark is getting all the help he can need and soon he'll be okay again! Just concentrate on knocking Jason dead tonight! Though, don't actually kill him because then you won't be able to kiss!"

I laughed "Can you girls help me tonight? Like you did with the other party?" Gabriella and Taylor jumped up at once. Gabriella put a very light blue top to me and Taylor put up a light green top to me.

"I think blue is your colour!" Gabriella told me "Do you agree Taylor?" Taylor did agree so they gave me the light blue jumper dress, it had horizontal white stripes, then blue tights and white boots, then Gabriella found an white hat that had blue around the edges. I had to admit, I looked quite nice. Taylor then helped me with the make up, blue eye-shadow, mascara and all the works. Then I straightened my hair as the other's started getting ready. It was long and well past my shoulders. Eventually we were all ready with half-an-hour until Gabriella's mom had to take us.

"Why don't you have to wear a skirt or jeans with a jumper dress?" I asked curiously as I flicked open Gabriella's fashion magazine that was lying on the bed. Gabriella finished tonging her hair and stared applying lip-gloss.

"Because it's technically a dress but it's also a jumper!" She looked confused at her own words "It's long enough not to wear any pants but you can if you like but the one you're wearing is quite long so you don't have to!"

"It doesn't look like a nerdy dress does it? I mean, I don't want to be the only one in a sort-of dress!" I chewed my lip nervously "If all the others are in skimpy shirts and mini skits!" 

"Don't worry so much, Kels!" Taylor laughed as she leant against the wall "Trust me, loads of people will be wearing them, their really fashionable!" She then smiled secretively at me "Jason is going to fall head over heels when he see's you!" She laughed

I blushed "Thanks!" I really hoped he would. I liked him so much! I couldn't wait to see him! I glanced at the clock on Gabriella's wall. I was starting to feel impatient "Fifteen minutes..."

Gabriella nodded and grabbed her bag "Should we go now? We can say hi to the guys and since Taylor is technically Chad's girlfriend..." Gabriella teased and we both laughed as Taylor threw the hairbrush at her.

Gabriella's mom dropped us and told us she'd be back at two in the morning to pick us up. My mom and dad were so suprised when I told them I was going to a party. I was insulted! We knocked on the door as loud music pounded around and people stood outside drinking and making-out. Chad opened the door and let us in. He couldn't take his eyes of Taylor.

I saw Jason at once. He was wearing blue jeans and a white T Shirt. He ignored the girls eyeing him up in the corner, he seached around and then his eyes found mine. He smiled and made his way over with Troy.

"Hey girls!" Troy greeted smiling at Gabriella "You look beautiful!" He whispered to Gabriella who blushed a pale pink. He winced as someone turned the music up louder, then rolled his eyes as a cheerleader winked at him "It's really crowded!" 

"Come on then," Chad took Taylor's hand "Let's go into the living room, my brother is being the DJ and loads of people are dancing but everyone seems to be outside so it's not too crowded!"

Jason smiled at me again "You look really pretty Kels!" He blushed "I..." He then stopped and glanced over to Chad and Taylor who were already making-out "Do you want to go through? He seemed to have changed his mind about sayinh something. He put out his hand and I took it.

I ignored the evil eye's from the other girls and followed him through into the living room. I felt Jason's warm hands around mine and my heart fluttered. I snuck a glance at his face, which had a small smile.

God, I love him! 

**Jason's P.O.V**

We all sat down around the couches and chatted for a while. Kelsi looked so beautiful that my eyes kept looking at her and staying there! I loved it when she said something because then I had an exscuse.

Soon, slow music started and Taylor and Chad started to slowdance and so did Gabriella and Troy. A few other couples were dancing too. I smiled at Kelsi "Want to dance?"

Kelsi blushed and followed me near the others. I blushed deeply when she put her arms around my neck. It felt nice and a tingle went down my spine. In a good way. I couldn't keep my eyes off her face.

The song eventually finished. I stared into her eyes and she stared into mine. We leant in and were about to kiss when suddenly someone clapped. We both glanced up to see the four grinning.

"Finally!" Chad exclaimed then Taylor whispered something into his ear, his face fell "Oh, I thought their lips touched!" He shrugged and then gave a strange smile "Carry on!" 

We both sniggered, and stared at each other again.

Then I kissed her.

**MAYBE THE END! I might do another chapter, and if I do, then it'll be a pure fluff ball! **

**Please review and tell me! Did you like it? **


End file.
